kamichamakarinfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamichama Karin Wiki:Administrators
This page is about Kamichama Karin Wiki Administrator and Admin-ship. About Administrator Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing. There are normal users, rollback, bureaucrat, and administrator. Administrator is the only one who can access some of additional functions on the wiki. To see what an administrator can do, see it below : 'Administrator Abilities' Administrator has the abilities to access some of additional functions on the wiki, as I told before. This is some of the additional functions that only the admin can access it: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files *Locking (protecting) a page. So, it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing *"Rollback" of undesirable edits *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. 'Administrator Not-to-do' An Administrator should not : *use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes. For example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism *Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. 'Administrator How-to-Guide' To use an administrator power, you can see the for a guide on using administrator additional functions. Besides an admin, there's also a bureaucrat and rollback. To see what it is, see below : Bureaucrat Bureaucrat has an ability to make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, when they become a bureaucrat, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Rollback Rollback is a person that has the ability to rollback the undesirable edits - just like the name - from malicious edits by other un-responsible users. Beside them, some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. 'Wiki's Administrator Right now, there's only one administrator on the wiki : 'Active' *AoiFeOLivia* (Admin, Bureaucrat) 'Inactive' *K4gom3 higur4sh1* (Founder**, Bureaucrat) Request for Adminship Tto become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. To make it, you can told us your request for adminship at Kamichama Karin Wiki:Request for Adminship. But you have to complete the requirements : *Being on the wiki for the long time *Already had a lot of edits on the wiki *Had the experiences of Codes, can fix templates and pages But if you think you had enough, then I'll accept you as well - cause, I still need some help too.. With all the Chu♥, Notes: * This is the same person with different username. ** The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see .